The following description relates to using seismic data to determine the location of a wellbore while drilling the wellbore in a subterranean region.
Seismic imaging has been used to obtain geological information on subterranean formations. In some conventional systems, seismic waves are generated by an artificial seismic source at the ground surface, and reflected seismic waves are recorded by geophones. Geological information can be derived from the recorded seismic data, for example, using a velocity model constructed from the reflected seismic waves.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.